


Is That My Sister?

by CommanderZhaoIRL



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderZhaoIRL/pseuds/CommanderZhaoIRL
Summary: After getting out of the military, Sokka and Zuko rent an apartment in the Caldera. Zuko climbs the corporate ladder and Sokka works as a bouncer. Both men lament their single status, until two chance encounters change everything.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. None of the characters are mine.

As steam filled the spotless bathroom and hot water splashed the black tile shower, Zuko Sozin let out a sigh of contentment. As he absentmindedly scrubbed himself down with a maroon washcloth, he ran through his to-do list. 

“I’ve got that meeting with Uncle at 9, then a few hours to catch up on some paperwork before I have to sit through that sales department meeting.”

Zuko smiled to himself as he realized he had a free evening for the first time in weeks. As the head of sales for JasmnDragn LLC his personal time was limited at best, nonexistent at worst. 

Zuko was expecting the job to be easy compared to his time in the military, but it turned out the wholesale tea supplier business was pretty involved. _This might not be such a bad Thursday_ , he thought to himself. Unfortunately, his good mood was cut short. As Zuko inverted his shampoo and squeezed nothing emerged but a few bubbles.

“SOKKA! GODDAMMIT! HAVE YOU BEEN USING MY SHAMPOO AGAIN?” Zuko shouted.

* * *

  
  
  


A series of expletives roused Sokka Kuruk from a deep slumber. Wiping a string of drool from his mouth, he sat up in his bed, legs still tangled in the mess of navy sheets at the foot of his bed. 

“Guh… Zuko, chill out man, it’s way too early to be yelling like that,” Sokka mumbled at his roommate as he stumbled out of bed. 

After palming his phone, Sokka threw on a pair of basketball shorts and mindlessly tugged a sweatshirt over his torso. The hoodie was stamped with a large white lotus graphic, with the motto “Balance and Peace” superimposed above the flower. The back of the sweatshirt was covered with 130 names in orderly columns. 

Sokka’s favorite sweatshirt was a relic of his time in the United Forces Army. He and Zuko had met at basic training and ended up in the same unit as well. When both friends completed their first terms of service they decided to become roommates in Caldera City, the capital of the Fire Nation. 

Still groggy, Sokka stumbled down the small hallway that opened onto the main room of the studio apartment. Light streamed through the large windows on the eastern side of the room, but he only winced at the stimulus. Being woken up so abruptly made Sokka less inclined to appreciate the beauty of another morning in the spacious loft. He walked into the kitchen and groped for the handle of the fridge as Zuko emerged from the bathroom, now fully dressed in a suit. 

Zuko fixed his disheveled friend with a glare, which was rendered useless by Sokka’s focus on the takeout carton he was extracting from the fridge.

“You have got to start buying your own shampoo,” Zuko snarled as he moved past Sokka and grabbed a half full carton of eggs.

“C’mon man. I want to, but your stuff always smells so good! Where do you buy it anyways?” Sokka fixed his roommate with a sheepish grin. “I’m hoping it will help with my lady situation. You know I’ve been in a bit of a dry spell ever since Suki and I ended things.”

Zuko grabbed a pan and started frying two eggs, which began sizzling. The smell of eggs wafted through the kitchen.

“That’s rough buddy, but I don’t think the shampoo will help. I’ve got nothing going on in the girl department either,” Zuko commiserated. 

Sokka laughed and clapped his friend on the back. 

“Look at us, just a pair of hopeless bachelors. I’m sure we’ll get lucky soon. We’re too good-looking to stay unattached for long.” He smirked at Zuko, who had just finished cooking and was throwing the fried eggs between a bagel. “Well I’m good looking at least,” Sokka concluded.

Zuko glared at his roommate before chuckling good naturedly. While Zuko was a bit serious, Sokka was constantly cracking jokes. His humorous tendencies landed the two of them in hot water a few times in their Army career, but Zuko appreciated Sokka’s humor. It kept him from brooding too much, which was his tendency. 

“Alright man, I’m out,” Zuko said as he swallowed the last of his bagel sandwich and walked towards the front door of their apartment. “You’ve got work tonight, right?”

Sokka stopped shoveling day old fried rice into his mouth long enough to shake his head.

“I’ve got tonight off. Scheduling error or something, I’ll just be chilling here.”

Zuko grabbed his key fob from a bowl next to the door and turned around. “Nice dude. Well I shouldn’t have to stay too late tonight at the office. We should drink some beers and watch the game or something. I’m pretty sure the Dragons are playing the Ice Wolves tonight.”

Sokka grinned. “I’m always down to watch the Ice Wolves kick some Dragon ass.”

Zuko shook his head and exited the apartment, already looking forward to watching his friend’s favorite team lose. It was going to be a good day.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was a terrible day. Zuko had barely arrived at the JasmnDragn office before things started going wrong. 

First, his uncle had cancelled their morning meeting, rescheduling for 5:15 pm, 15 minutes after Zuko had hoped to be leaving the office. While only a minor inconvenience, it was enough to put a damper on Zuko’s good mood. 

Second, when Zuko had tried to boot up his computer it started smoking and proceeded to crash. The hapless IT worker who he had called to fix it had managed to transfer all the files onto a new computer, which then took Zuko the rest of the morning to install. 

Zuko worked through lunch answering emails and coordinating with the sales team, only taking a few short breaks to knock out sets of rage-fueled pushups on the floor of his office. The only redeeming event of the day was an email that confirmed that the Spirit Oasis Homeopathy deal was close to being closed. JasmnDragn was getting exclusive rights to supply tea and incense to the large alternative medicine clinic in a partnership that promised to be quite lucrative. 

As the shadows lengthened in his office and 5 o’clock neared, Zuko turned off his computer and glanced at his desk. The neat stacks of paper and orderly folders showed his desire for order. The only personal item on the desk was a framed picture showing a portly old man with a young boy and girl. Zuko looked at the old photo with a fond smile. For as long as he could remember his family had consisted of only his sister Azula and his Uncle Iroh, who had served as their guardian in their childhood years. 

Almost as if his thoughts had summoned him, Iroh opened the door to Zuko’s office. In contrast to his nephew’s formal dress, Iroh was wearing flip flops, a faded hawaiian shirt, and cargo shorts. He was grinning ear to ear.

“Hello nephew! How are you doing this fine Thursday?” Iroh moved into the office and embraced Zuko.

“Hi Uncle. I would be doing a lot better if we had just had this meeting when we were supposed to,” Zuko replied.

“Oh Zuko, what’s the hurry? What could be more important than meeting your beloved uncle? Do you have a hot date with a lady friend perhaps?” Iroh grinned mischievously while he needled his nephew.

Zuko laughed and shook his head. “Uncle, you know that I haven’t had time to date since Mai and I broke up. Besides, I keep busy managing sales for your company. Not all of us can drink tea and wear hawaiian shirts all day.”

Iroh fixed his nephew with a mock glare. “Nephew, you know that I need to drink the tea. It’s called quality control! No one else shares my refined palate. Anyways, I am glad that you don’t have a date tonight. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Why are you glad Uncle? You usually make a huge fuss about me settling down with a nice girl,” Zuko stated. His uncle was always making suggestive comments about other employees at the company or the children of his compatriots at the pai sho club Iroh frequented.

Iroh smiled ear to ear. “I am glad because I have finally taken matters into my own hands. I have arranged a date for you with Ms. Jin from accounting. I’ve made reservations at Pao Pao’s for 7 pm this evening. Please don’t even try to get out of this Nephew. She’s a very nice girl.”

Zuko slapped his face with his palm. “Uncle, how many times have I told you to stay out of my love life? I don’t want to see someone from work. This can only end badly.”

“Zuko, please keep an open mind. Sometimes love can blossom when we least expect it.”

That was how Zuko found himself inside Pao Pao’s, a small restaurant that served Earth Kingdom cuisine. Perpetually early, Zuko had been sitting at the small table for 10 minutes before his date arrived. He shot Sokka a quick text while he waited.

**Zuko:** _Well my uncle decided to set me up on a date. Have fun watching the game without me_

 **Boomerang Asshole:** _Will do buddy! Give her the ol’ zuko magic for me_

As the front door opened with a jingle, Zuko rose from his seat to greet Jin.

Zuko grudgingly admitted that she was pretty. Jin had large green eyes, with dark hair that toed the line between unruly and fashionable. She wore a green dress that accentuated her slim figure and shapely body. Zuko had been introduced to Jin a few months back at a company mixer, but hadn’t talked to her since. He let out a sigh. As embarrassing as it was to be set up on a date by his uncle, he reluctantly decided to make the most of the night.

“Hey Jin,” Zuko gave her an awkward one-armed hug. _Why did I do that?_ He asked himself. Despite his ‘natural air of mystery’ as Sokka termed it, Zuko was awkward to the extreme.

Jin didn’t notice Zuko’s inner dialogue and returned his hug with gusto, squeezing him tightly. 

“Hi Zuko! I didn’t think you’d show up but your uncle promised me you’d be here. I’ve wanted to try out Pao Pao’s for a while now, and I really wanted to see you too.”

Zuko smiled and took his seat after pulling out Jin’s chair for her. She grinned and settled in across from him. There were a few moments of awkward silence as both of them looked at their menus, then at each other, and then back at the menus. Desperate to break the silence, Zuko started to ask a question, but unfortunately Jin had the same idea.

“Do you like Earth kingdo-”

“How was your da-”

Zuko sheepishly rubbed his hair, an old habit from childhood. “You first.”

Jin smoothed her dress over her thighs and tried again. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” Zuko replied.

Jin waited a few seconds, then saw no elaboration was coming. 

“What did you do before you started work at JasmnDragn?”

Zuko took a drink of water. “I was in the Army.”

Jin was beginning to be frustrated at Zuko’s refusal to elaborate. She had thought his reserved personality was intriguing and attractive from afar, which is why she had thought to ask Iroh to set her up. She had hoped he would open up in private, but that was not proving to be the case. _Oh well_ , she thought. _He’s cute enough that I can overlook how bad he is at holding conversation._

The pair ordered their food, and continued their stilted conversation throughout the meal. Zuko struggled to pay attention, and occasionally checked the score of the Dragons game under the table. He knew he was being a terrible date, but he found it hard to care. He didn’t feel any sort of connection with Jin. She was too spunky and didn’t seem to have any sort of depth. 

Finally the date drew to a close. Zuko paid the bill, as manners demanded and left a generous tip. As he walked out of the door of Pao Pao’s Jin trailed close behind. They stopped in front of a small fountain that bordered the parking lot.

“Thanks for a great night Zuko,” Jin said.

 _A great night? Were we on the same date?_ Zuko wondered to himself. 

“It was fun Jin, see you around,” he replied.

Zuko was set to walk to his car, but suddenly Jin moved closer. She grabbed the lapels of his suit, pulled him down to her level and kissed him on the mouth.

It was an awkward, close mouthed kiss. The complete lack of attraction that Zuko felt contributed to his awkwardness. After a few seconds, noticing Zuko’s lack of interest, Jin gave up. 

“Bye Zuko,” she said cheerfully as she moved into the parking lot to her car.

Zuko didn’t understand how she was still happy after that atrocious kiss. _Women are crazy_ he thought to himself as he unlocked his Tesla Model S with his key fob. Before starting the engine he checked the score of the game on his phone. The Dragons were losing. 

“Just when I thought this night couldn’t get any worse,” he grumbled, backing out of the small parking lot and easing his car onto the road. He connected his phone to his car speakers and pressed shuffle play. Nickelback started blaring.

Zuko snarled. Sokka had clearly messed with his music. 

* * *

  
  
  


Sokka was sprawled on the couch when Zuko opened the door to their apartment with a slam.

“Hey buddy, I would ask how the date went but I guess you just answered that one,” Sokka chuckled.

Zuko stomped in, removing his shoes and throwing his sport coat onto their kitchen island. “I don’t want to talk about it. Thanks for the Nickelback as well.”

Sokka kept laughing. “I’m glad that worked. I read an article that said that Nickelback was basically The Beatles of our generation. And you can’t get off that easy buddy, give me the after action report. Was she not into you? Was she ugly? Was she dumb? Was she more negative than Mai? Wait, I don’t think that last one’s possible.”

Zuko grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the loveseat opposite of the couch Sokka occupied. “Jin was fine. She was cute actually. I just didn’t feel any spark. Too happy and perky. I just didn’t feel any sort of connection, and there was no substance to any of our conversation. Even when she kissed me I didn’t feel anything.”

Sokka started. “She kissed you? Bro, that’s like an open invitation! You should turn in your man card for not closing after that.” 

Zuko shook his head in disgust. “Sokka, it’s amazing how you can still sound like such a douche after all these years. I’m not looking for hookups at this point. I want an emotional connection.”

Sokka laughed. “I was mostly joking buddy. I didn’t realize you were so emotionally mature. You’re starting to remind me of my sister.”

Zuko took a swig of his beer. “Whatever man, I’m over it. Let’s just watch what’s left of this game.” Whenever Zuko started acting too seriously Sokka liked to compare him to his wet blanket of a sister. Zuko had never met her, and in fact he didn’t even know her name. Zuko wondered how someone supposedly so mature could share genetic material with Sokka. He shrugged and settled back to watch.

Sokka smiled and shook his head. He loved getting to Zuko. It was just like teasing Katara, except that Katara usually got a little angrier. Now that he thought about it, Zuko and Katara were pretty similar. Sokka was glad that his roommate didn’t actually know his sister so he didn’t have to worry about any funny business. It was one thing to encourage Zuko to hook up with some girl he worked with, but it was another thing entirely for Zuko to get with Katara. Zuko was probably Katara’s type too, considering her penchant for bad boys. Sokka shuddered. Now that was nightmare fuel. 

The Dragons scored a goal and Zuko whooped in excitement, jolting Sokka out of his reverie. 

“Comeback time!” Zuko gloated.

Sokka nodded and rubbed his hands together. “Nothing the Ice Wolves can’t handle.”

The two friends proceeded to cheer their teams on well into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. None of the characters are mine.

The next day Sokka rolled out of bed late in the morning, as was his custom. While Zuko’s job required him to wake up early daily, Sokka had a more flexible schedule. While being a bouncer didn’t pay well, the convenient hours more than made up for it in his opinion. _Guess I better get to the gym before it gets too late,_ he thought. Stifling a yawn, Sokka padded to his closet. Throwing open the doors, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in his large mirror. Sokka threw the mirror a crooked grin, then flexed both of his arms in a bodybuilding pose.

“Looks like I still got it,” he remarked to the mirror. Sokka took great pride in his muscles, having endured the nickname ‘Noodle Arms’ throughout high school. Unfortunately, living with Zuko limited Sokka’s opportunities to admire his own figure. Zuko loved to make fun of Sokka for his vanity, and it was a running joke between the friends. Sokka privately thought that Zuko was just jealous of his stockier frame, considering his friend’s leaner build. 

After a few more minutes of flexing in the mirror, Sokka finished dressing himself in his favorite workout outfit, then grabbed a stick of jerky from the kitchen for breakfast. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and exited the apartment.   
  


* * *

A short ride later, Sokka stood outside his favorite gym: Bumi’s Boulder Bodies. He walked through the green framed double doors, and waved hello to the gym’s elderly owner. Bumi was a former powerlifting champion and was still surprisingly spry in his old age. His tendency to shed his shirt and display his substantial amount of white body hair did make a few patrons uncomfortable, but Sokka thought the old man was hilarious.

Sokka walked past the collection of treadmills and cardio equipment in the front of the gym and claimed a squat rack. He began his workout after a light warmup, and soon had worked up enough of a sweat that he shed his sweatshirt in favor of a tight-fitting t-shirt. After his third set of squats, Sokka took a drink of water from his bottle and absently scanned his environment. Sweat poured down his brow, which he cleared with a backhanded swipe. Suddenly, a flash of movement on Sokka’s left caught his attention.

The door to the small martial arts dojo in the rear of the gym opened, and Sokka’s jaw dropped. Framed in the opening was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had raven hair done up in a ponytail. Her high cheekbones and crimson lips seemed like they belonged on the front of a magazine. A bead of sweat trailed down the side of her neck before being absorbed by the collar of her white crop top. Sokka couldn’t stop himself from taking in the muscular curves of her long legs, encased in a pair of maroon yoga pants. As the mystery woman began walking towards the front of the gym, the planes of her toned stomach shifted lightly. 

Sokka wrenched himself around, realizing he was staring. _Alright Sokka, your dry spell is no excuse for ogling random women in public. Get it together._ He took another swig of water and shook his head. _She’s here for a workout, not to get stared at or hit on._ Steeling his resolve, Sokka straightened up and headed back to the bar for his last set of squats. Turning his head to take one last glance at the woman, Sokka stopped in his tracks. She was looking right at him.

* * *

  
  
  


Azula was tired. She had just finished an hour of sparring with her friends Mai and Ty Lee. Her body ached and all she wanted to do was get back to her house and take an extended hot shower. 

As she exited the dojo in the rear of Bumi’s Boulder Bodies, her nose took in the stench of sweat and metal that permeated the gym. Mai and Ty Lee trailed her. Ty Lee, per usual, was prattling on about something.

“I heard that there’s a new spa opening on Azulon Avenue! We should go sometime! Wouldn’t that be nice? Pleeease Azula? Please Mai? Mai I know it would help your aura, it’s looking even more grey than usual. Please? Pretty please?” Ty Lee babbled. 

Mai grimaced. “A spa? Count me out. Face masks remind me of _Silence of the Lambs_.”

“Awwwww,” Ty Lee whined. “Azula can we go? It’ll be fun!”

Azula looked over her shoulder at her two friends. Mai wore her usual bored expression, but Ty Lee was frowning. It seemed that this spa day was important to her for some reason.

“Ty Lee, I get enough dm’s requesting pictures of my feet as it is. If we get pedicures I’m sure the quantity and desperation of those requests will double.” Azula smiled at her friend. “However, since this is so important to you, I will agree to go to the spa. My only condition is that you don’t talk until we get out of this odorous gym.”

Ty Lee beamed. “Thanks Azul- nevermind, I’ll stop talking now.”

Azula rejoiced in the silence. The three friends were nearing the front desk when she felt her phone vibrate. As she went to grab it from the waistband of her yoga pants the phone slipped through her sweaty fingers and dropped to the floor. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Azula turned and reached down for the device. As she straightened up, her eyes settled on a man deep in the gym. 

He was tall, with deeply tanned skin. His hair was styled uniquely, combining a skin fade with a ponytail. He had broad shoulders and large arms. His frame stretched the limits of the dark blue shirt he was wearing. A handsome and kind face completed the package. 

_Hello there… looks like the scenery in the gym just got a little upgrade,_ Azula thought. The man turned to face the bar in his squat rack, which was loaded with an impressive amount of weight. Azula noticed he seemed to be talking to himself and shaking his head.

Amused, she continued watching, letting Mai and Ty Lee continue towards the exit of the gym. The mystery hunk seemed to take a glance in her direction, freezing when he noticed her gaze. Soon he straightened up and looked right back at her. 

Azula took note of the deep blue color of his eyes. Not one to back down from a challenge, she flashed the man a smirk, winked, then pivoted and walked out of the gym, tiredness forgotten.

* * *

  
  
  


Golden eyes flashed him a wink, a suggestive grin twisted red lips. Sokka was in shock. The mystery woman seemed to have been … checking him out? The heat of her amber gaze was bewitching, but also strangely familiar. _Have I seen her somewhere before?_ Sokka wondered. 

Shrugging off his confusion, he returned to his workout. _Maybe the next time I see her we can chat._ He gave his armpits a quick sniff and cringed from the odor. _It’s definitely a good thing she didn’t get too close this time around. I’ve gotta remember to use deodorant next time I hit the gym._ Sokka finished his squats and moved to the free weight area. As he moved through the rest of his workout, thoughts of the girl he had seen floated through his thoughts.

  
  


* * *

While Sokka was in the gym, Zuko was at work. Friday was proving to be a much better day than his Thursday had been. Just before lunch his Uncle knocked on the door of his office.

“Come in Uncle,” Zuko yelled.

Iroh opened the door, dressed in another bright hawaiian shirt. “Hello Nephew! I have good news. The deal with Spirit Oasis Homeopathy just went through. We are now their sole tea and incense provider.”

Zuko smiled. 

“That’s great.”

Iroh grinned, a glint in his eye.

“The last step of negotiations is getting the owner of the clinic to sign off on a copy of the contract. It’s a formality really. I had hoped that you could head over to the clinic personally. It would communicate the respect we have for our new partner.”

Zuko welcomed the chance to get out of the office. He could tell his Uncle was hiding something, as it was unusual to get finalized signatures in person. Zuko knew his Uncle could be crafty when it suited him. In this case, Zuko decided to cooperate with his Uncle’s scheme. Anything to get outside for a while. 

“I’d be happy to drive over, Uncle. I look forward to meeting him.”

Iroh’s grin never left his face. “Excellent. I let the owner know that you would be stopping by after lunch. Thank you Nephew.”

“No problem, Uncle,” Zuko replied.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After lunch, Zuko loaded Spirit Oasis Homeopathy into his phone’s map app. He hopped in his car and drove through the crowded city streets. A hip hop station played on the radio. Taking a sharp right turn into the clinic’s parking lot, the folder containing the contracts slipped from its perch on his passenger seat and spilled on the floor of the sports car.

Zuko grimaced and pulled into an empty parking space. He put the car in park, cut the engine, and swung his long legs out of the car. He walked around the rear of the vehicle, opened the passenger door, and stooped low, trying to gather the errant papers into a folder.

“Excuse me, do you need help?” a kind voice asked.

Zuko didn’t even look up. 

“Thanks, but I’m good.”

He heard footsteps walk away towards the clinic. After finishing gathering all the papers, he straightened his tie, buttoned the top button of his suit, and walked towards the entrance to the Spirit Oasis. _Time to close a deal,_ he thought. _Maybe I can take off from the office early if I get this done quick enough._

The automatic doors, emblazoned with a ying yang symbol, slid open. Zuko stepped inside.

* * *

  
  
  


Katara was running late from lunch. As she pulled into her clinic’s parking lot she mentally cursed her friends. _Leave it to Toph and Suki to make me lose track of time,_ she thought. _I just hope that representative from JasmnDragn hasn’t gotten here yet_.

Katara pulled her sky blue Toyota Prius into her reserved parking space and hurriedly started walking towards the entrance to the clinic. As she passed the visitor parking spaces she noticed a black sports car with its passenger door open. 

Katara stopped walking and noticed a man in a suit gathering something off the floor of the car. _Probably a businessman getting treatment for carpal tunnel,_ she decided. _Although he seems younger than most of our clients based on his car… and he’s got a cute butt._ She blushed at the thought. _That wasn’t like me._

“Excuse me, do you need help?” she asked. Even if she was running late, helping people was always Katara’s priority.

“Thanks, but I’m good,” the stranger replied.

His voice was slightly raspy and deep. _Wow, he’s got a nice voice too,_ Katara remarked mentally. She shook her head, trying to get rid of her abnormal thoughts. 

Katara left the man to his gathering and continued into her clinic. Song, the receptionist at the front desk raised a hand in greeting.

“Hi Song, is the JasmnDragn rep here yet?” Katara asked.

“Hey Katara. No one’s showed up, I think you’re in the clear,” Song replied.

Katara let out a sigh of relief. She slowed her pace and continued deeper into the clinic to her office. The walls were adorned with various certifications and diplomas she had earned throughout the years. A large window behind her desk let in ample natural light. 

Her desk was covered with personal items, including a souvenir snow globe from Kyoshi Island, where she had taken a vacation with her brother, Sokka. A picture of her and her brother was perched right next to a computer monitor on the left side of the desk. Katara looked at it and smiled. She needed to catch up with Sokka soon. Her work at the clinic kept her pretty busy. Even though they lived in the same city the siblings hadn’t met in quite a while.

Katara pulled out her phone and checked her appearance, wanting to look presentable for her expected visitor. As she set the phone down, three knocks sounded on the door. 

“Please come in!” Katara called in a welcoming tone.

The door swung open, revealing the same man she had seen outside the clinic. _He’s even cuter than I thought_ . Katara drank in the dark suit and the maroon tie that man wore. His broad shoulders filled out the jacket nicely, while his torso tapered down to narrow hips. The man gracefully stepped into Katara’s office, spine erect with his head held high. As he drew closer, Katara had a chance to get a look at his face. He had regal features, with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. His dark hair was short and well styled. Katara barely noticed an old faded scar above his left eye. _His eyes are really pretty too,_ Katara thought.

Suddenly she realized she hadn’t yet said anything to the man and had been staring at him absently for a few seconds. Fortunately he didn’t seem offended. He was looking back at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Katara flushed and extended her hand. 

“I’m Katara, welcome to my clinic.”

* * *

  
  


After being given directions by the young receptionist at the front desk, Zuko found his way to the door of the owner of the clinic. Not bothering to read the placard on the door, Zuko knocked.

“Please come in!”

Zuko entered the office. The first thing he noticed was the beautiful lighting and cluttered desk. _This is much nicer than my office,_ he thought to himself. _That mess would drive me crazy though._ The second thing he noticed was the girl.

Light framed her caramel colored skin. Backlit by the large window in the room, the woman’s long brown hair seemed to flow like water down across delicate shoulders. She had a cute face with striking blue eyes, and her limbs were slender and graceful under the blue dress she wore. She was about a head shorter than Zuko. He imagined resting his chin on her head as they embraced. _Where did that come from,_ he wondered. _I don’t even know this woman._

She did seem strangely familiar, although Zuko could have sworn he had never met her before.

The woman blushed and extended her hand. 

“I’m Katara, welcome to my clinic.”

Zuko took her hand, giving it a firm shake. Despite her slim figure, she matched his grip with a strong grip of her own. 

“My name is Zuko, pleased to meet you. I wasn’t expecting someone uh... someone like you,” he finished lamely, after catching himself. _Way to go Zuko,_ he scolded himself mentally, _still awkward as ever._

Katara seemed to bristle. Her mouth, which had previously been tilted into a warm smile, suddenly turned into a hard line.

“What do you mean _someone like me_?” she asked threateningly. “Were you not expecting a young female business owner? Because I’ll have you know that if JasmnDragn holds onto sexist norms like that this partnership won’t even make it off the ground.”

Zuko raised his hands defensively.

“That’s not at all what I meant!” he stammered. “I fully support women in business. I just meant that I wasn’t expecting you to be so pretty.”

Zuko watched as Katara unclenched her fists. A strange expression passed over her face before she smiled wryly again. 

“I’d usually be upset if someone complimented my appearance like that in a business meeting. I think your awkwardness is kinda cute though, so I’ll let it slide. Don’t we have a contract to sign?”

Zuko let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“Right here. We can go through it all together one last time. On behalf of the entire JasmnDragn team I’d like to express my excitement at this partnership.” He finished with a slightly nervous smile. Even after multiple deployments nothing terrified him like an upset woman. 

Katara returned his smile. 

“Let’s get to it.”

* * *

  
  


Time seemed to fly by for Katara. While usually contract negotiation with suppliers like this bored her to tears, something about Zuko’s raspy voice kept her attention. _And not just his voice,_ she thought. _His shoulders, his eyes, his smile…_ She snapped out of that train of thought just as Zuko finished summarizing the contract.

“So if you sign here, we will be your sole supplier of high quality tea for your waiting room and incense for aromatherapy sessions. Do you have any concerns I can address?” he finished.

 _I’m concerned by how hot you are,_ Katara remarked mentally. Outwardly she pulled it together.

“I don’t think so! Thanks for stopping by.” She signed and dated the contract with a flourish. Zuko added his own signature below. 

The man stood up from the chair where he had settled next to her behind the desk. He rubbed his hair absently in what must have been a habitual gesture. Katara found it endearing. 

“Well, I guess that’s it. Thanks for meeting with me. All of us at JasmnDragn are looking forward to this partnership,” Zuko said, gazing into her eyes. 

As he gathered up the contract and took a step towards the door, he stopped suddenly and turned around.

“Here’s my card. It’s got both my office number and my cell. Call me anytime if you have any questions.” As they had talked about business, Zuko’s awkwardness had melted away. It had been replaced by smooth professionalism, which Katara found extremely attractive.

Katara took the card with a blush and a smile. 

“Will do.”

Acting on a whim, she scribbled her number on a sticky note and handed it to Zuko. 

“Here’s my number, call anytime,” she said with a wink. 

Zuko took the note and tucked it into his pocket. A slight blush lit up his features. 

“I just might take you up on that, Katara.”

He exited the room, and Katara sank back into her chair. _That was so unlike me_ , she thought. 

Her office phone began ringing. She picked up the receiver to hear Song’s eager voice.

“Holy La that guy was hot! Literally, I think he’s from the Fire Nation.”

Katara chuckled.

“Get back to work Song, you’ve got a job to do. But I agree.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Zuko walked out of the clinic in a daze. Getting Katara’s number was completely unexpected. _Maybe my bad luck is starting to turn_ , he thought. A text from his uncle notified him that he could head home early. As Zuko drove home blue eyes and a kind smile floated through his brain. 

* * *

The afternoon found Sokka back at the apartment getting ready for work. As he pulled on a dark pair of jeans and threw on his favorite leather jacket he heard the front door open and close. He tied his old general issue army boots and walked into the main room of the apartment to see Zuko seated at the kitchen island, scrolling through his phone. Sokka caught a glimpse of an Instagram profile before his friend turned off the screen of the phone. 

“Hey, how was work?” Sokka asked.

“Not bad buddy. Not bad at all. Actually I met someone,” Zuko replied.

Sokka gave his friend a skeptical look. 

“You met someone? You don’t really meet people, unless it’s through work. Is this another ‘Jin from accounting’ situation?” Sokka asked.

“It was through work, but it’s nothing like the Jin situation. She seems cool, and I landed her number,” Zuko said with a smile.

Sokka laughed.

“Nice man. Funnily enough I met someone today too. Looks like things are looking up for the both of us.”

Sokka looked down at his watch. 

“Oh crap. Is that the time? I gotta go!”

Zuko chuckled as his friend ran towards the door.

“Stay safe and beat up some drunks for me!” he shouted at his friend.

Sokka sprinted to his motorcycle, gunned the ignition, and took off. His shift started in 10 minutes, and his boss did not tolerate tardiness or excuses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing. Thanks for reading y'all.

The sound of a rhythmic bass line filled the night. The scent of cigarette smoke mingled with exhaust, perfume, and cologne to make a unique and slightly unpleasant odor. A bright blue neon sign lit the night, displaying a stylized wave and the words ‘North Pole’.

Sokka maneuvered his bike into the crowded club parking lot. After parking in a hurry he ran inside the employee entrance on the side of the whitewashed brick building. The door opened onto a back corridor of the club. Despite being off limits to patrons, Sokka had to push his way through a few couples making use of the relative darkness and seclusion the hallway offered.

Eventually, Sokka made it to the club’s office. He hurriedly punched in using the old time card machine.  _ I made it with 30 whole seconds to spare _ , he thought. 

The club’s owner chose that moment to emerge from his office. Long white hair framed his stern features, and his thin lips were curved into a slight frown. 

“Look who decided to show up. You sure like to cut it close Sokka,” he said.

Sokka fixed his boss with his patented winning smile.

“C’mon Pakku, you know I always come through. Where do you need me?”

Pakku’s cold features didn’t shift at all. “You’ll be on front door duty all night. Try showing up a little earlier next time.”

Sokka’s smile dimmed a few watts at that. Door duty was less fun than handling security inside the club. Checking ID’s into the wee hours of the morning was not his idea of a good time. 

“Will do, Gran-Pakku,” he said. Sokka walked towards the main entrance to the club, dodging the dance floor, tables, and inebriated patrons.

Pakku scowled and shook his head.  _ That kid is an idiot _ , he thought.  _ Daring to mock his boss’s age. _ Pakku returned to his office, still grumbling under his breath.

  


* * *

  
  


An hour passed and Sokka was bored. The line into the club stretched halfway down the block.  _ The North Pole is too fancy,  _ he thought.  _ If I worked at a sketchier club maybe I’d see a little action _ . The clientele that flocked to the North Pole was decidedly too young and too rich to ever cause a ruckus. 

As Sokka checked the ID of a young woman she giggled and thanked him. Obviously a bit tipsy, she squeezed his bicep through his leather jacket before her friends pulled her into the club.

Sokka didn’t react. He was used to being hit on by customers.  _ Maybe if I wasn’t working, _ he thought. He risked being fired if he ever interacted with a patron in anything less than a professional way.  _ Pakku’s on my ass as it is. _

Sokka rolled his shoulders and popped his neck. He almost wished someone tried to enter a club with a fake ID so he would have something to do.  _ I’ve never wanted a belligerent drunk to appear so badly,  _ he thought.  _ Universe have mercy on me, make this night less boring. _

Sokka refocused. He looked at the next group in line and froze.  _ Thank you universe. _

  


* * *

  
  


Azula recognized the bouncer checking ID’s while she was still far from the front of the line.  _ How unlikely,  _ she thought.  _ He goes to my gym and he works at my favorite club. My life seems to be turning into some sort of romantic comedy. _

Next to her Ty Lee was bouncing excitedly. “This will be so fun! I can’t wait to dance!”

Mai crossed her arms. “Ty Lee, you’ll dance with half of the men in there, make out with a quarter of them, and then have an emotional breakdown when you have to choose one to go home with.”

Ty Lee took the jab in stride. “Well that’s just how I have fun. Either of you could do the same thing if you wanted to! You’re both so so pretty!”

Mai’s expression didn’t change, although she uncrossed her arms. “Some of us have standards.”

Ty Lee noticed Azula’s distant expression and her focus on something towards the front of the line.

“What are you looking at ‘Zula?”

Azula jumped and flushed a little. “None of your business, and don’t call me that.”

Curious, Ty Lee craned her neck and looked in the direction her friend had been looking. Nothing seemed too interesting, just a few groups in front of them in line. A sad looking oak sapling was struggling to push its way through the cracked pavement. Then Ty Lee noticed the bouncer.

“Ohhh, I understand,” she announced with a twinkle in her eye. “He’s a cutie!”

Azula blushed a little more. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Mai’s expression lost a little of its boredom. Azula rarely got embarrassed, and absolutely never acted this way about a guy. She followed Ty Lee’s lead and looked toward the front of the line. The only male of note was the bouncer, who was passably good looking. 

“Wow Azula,” she drawled. “I didn’t realize that ponytails and leather jackets did it for you.”

Azula pivoted and faced her friends with fire in her eyes. Ty Lee was beaming and even Mai was smirking.

“Silence, both of you. I don’t even know him. If either of you say anything to embarrass me I will make you and your families regret your birth for years to come,” she barked with a snarl.

Mai raised her hands in mock surrender. “Whatever you say, Princess.”

Azula turned back around. The group in front of the three friends moved forward to get their ID’s checked. One of them, a pretty girl, grabbed the bouncer’s arm as he handed her ID back to her. 

Azula’s eyes narrowed, but the bouncer didn’t react, seemingly shrugging off the contact.  _ It seems that he’s used to the attention _ , she concluded.  _ Maybe a more aloof approach will yield better results.  _ With a plan in mind, she stepped towards the attractive man, Mai and Ty Lee in tow.

  


* * *

  


Sokka watched as the girl from the gym and her two friends walked toward him. She was wearing a form fitting black dress that ended well above her knees, showing off her toned legs. Her face was even more striking in the dim light given off by the North Pole’s neon sign and the streetlights that lined the street. It was all hard angles and soft lips, and Sokka swallowed hard.  _ She cleans up nicely _ , he thought.

The girl gave him her driver’s license, followed by her two friends. One of them giggled a little and waved at him. The other one, her face framed by dark bangs, just ignored him. Sokka checked their ages and waved them through. 

The object of Sokka’s attention looked at him expectantly and Sokka realized he was still holding onto her ID. He glanced down at it for a fraction of a second, only bothering to look at the woman’s first name. 

“Have a nice night, Azula,” he said in what he hoped was a suave manner. He flashed her a quick smile.

As she grabbed her ID, their fingers touched. Sokka felt a strange heat linger on the digits that had made contact with the mystery woman’s hand.

Azula smirked back at him and sauntered into the club. Sokka used all the willpower he had not to follow her inside with his eyes.  _ Something has to be wrong with me,  _ he thought.  _ I haven’t felt that stupid around a girl since high school.  _

Still in a daze, he got back to checking ID’s. 

  


* * *

  
  


As the loud dance music boomed, Azula smiled. Her plan seemed to have been successful. Treating the bouncer indifferently seemed to have gotten his attention. He even said her name. The fact that she didn’t know his name was no obstacle. If he had any intelligence at all he could just find her on social media. 

Ty Lee had insisted on taking tequila shots as soon as the girls had entered the club. Azula had driven the three friends to the club in her Audi, so she wasn’t even buzzed. 

While Ty Lee had started her quest for male attention and Mai went to meet another friend, Azula nursed a whiskey sour at the club’s bar. A large ice sculpture of a fish captured her attention, until someone moved next to her. 

A well built man grinned down at her. He looked to be about her age. A gold chain hung around his neck, fully visible under his unbuttoned polo shirt. Azula assessed his features and decided he was a solid 7 out of 10. Then he started talking.

“Heyy baby, the name’s Chan. How ‘bout we get out of here?” His speech was slurred, and he seemed a bit unsteady on his feet.

Azula shook her head and looked around for her friends. “I don’t think so. Find someone else to bother.” She rose and started to walk away, but the man grabbed her wrist.

“C’mon, whatsa matter?” he mumbled. “I won’t take no for an answer.” His grip on her wrist tightened. 

Azula thanked the gods that she hadn’t had more to drink. Despite Chan’s large frame she was confident she could handle him in a fight. 

Chan grabbed her butt with his other hand. “Let’s go baby, I know you want to.”

Azula’s temper flared. She had been about to walk away. Now she decided to teach this fool a lesson. 

She fixed Chan with a bright smile. “Sure, you’ve convinced me. Let’s go.”

He wrapped his arm over her shoulders and started walking towards the exit of the club, still grasping her wrist with his other hand. Azula grimaced at his touch.  _ You picked the wrong girl to assault tonight, asshole. _

  


* * *

  
  


Sokka had 5 minutes left in his shift. He was counting down the seconds when he noticed Azula leaving with a guy draped over her. 

His immediate response was disappointment. Then he thought rationally.  _ You’ve got no claim to her pal, and you obviously don’t occupy the same space in her head as she does in yours. _

He almost missed the tight grip the man had on her wrist, and the tense set of Azula’s shoulders. Sokka’s eyes narrowed.  _ That doesn’t look right.  _ After his time in the military and a year as a bouncer, Sokka had learned to trust his gut. His instincts were screaming that something was off. He swiftly started walking after the pair.

“Hey, wait up!” he shouted.

As he opened his mouth, something unexpected happened. Azula stopped and wrenched her wrist from the man’s grip. She grabbed his other arm, still draped over her shoulders, pulling it hard as she swept the man’s feet out from under him with one of her long legs. The man hit the ground hard.

Sokka stopped walking. His mouth dropped open.

Azula kicked the man in his groin, then stepped on his chest with a heeled foot. 

“You aren’t a player. Remember this crushing defeat the next time you try to assault a helpless woman,” she spit at the supine man. 

He groaned and covered his face.

Sokka was simultaneously turned on and scared.  _ I’ve definitely got some sort of sick attraction to girls who can kick my ass,  _ he thought.  _ First Suki, now this. _

He kept walking towards Azula and her assailant slowly.

“I was going to step in, but it looks like you got this covered,” he remarked dryly. 

She turned to face him, stepping off of the man’s chest.

“I appreciate the thought. I’m impressed you were able to notice signs of physical coercion from such a distance. You must have been watching me closely.” She smiled, which Sokka found slightly disturbing based on the context of their conversation. 

Sokka laughed at her comment and stuck out his chest. “I pride myself on my powers of observation, and you’re pretty hard to miss. The name’s Sokka by the way. Like the wool things you put on your feet, just with an ‘a’ at the end.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Azula said, still smiling.  _ He may be an idiot,  _ she thought. She frowned and looked at the entrance to the club. “Don’t you have a job to do?”

Sokka shook his head. “My shift literally just ended. I’m a free man!”

Sokka watched as Azula’s face took on a pensive expression. 

“Very well. Drive me home,” she commanded.

Sokka was baffled. “Uh what? Did you say ‘drive me home’?”  _ I must be dreaming, he thought. _

Azula sighed. “It’s a simple request. I had two drinks inside, which puts me over the legal limit. Since I do not wish to be given a citation for driving under the influence, you are going to drive me home.”

Sokka gathered his thoughts.  _ I really hope I’m not dreaming.  _

He grinned. “I’m not one to refuse a damsel in distress.”

Azula grinned as well. Her smile reminded Sokka of some wolves he had seen in a nature documentary. 

“Outstanding.” She tossed Sokka a key fob, which he almost dropped. Azula began taking purposeful steps towards the parking lot. Sokka hurried after her.

He pulled out his phone and shot Zuko a quick text.  


  


**Sokka:** _ Going home (maybe?) with a super hot chick, might be a serial killer. If i go missing she did it _ _ _

_  
_

He had fallen behind while slowing to write the text. Azula turned, a playfully annoyed expression on her face.

“Faster bouncer, I don’t have all night.”

Sokka grinned and broke into a light jog. “Sorry ma’am.”

  


* * *

  


Azula settled back against the black leather seats of her car as Sokka started the car and drove her home, following the cues of the car’s gps navigation system. A pop song played softly over the radio. 

Azula pulled out her phone and sent a text to the group chat she shared with Mai and Ty Lee.

  


**Azula:** _You freeloaders have to find your own transportation tonight. Taking the bouncer home._

  


She put her phone into the cupholder in the center console and looked at her amateur chauffeur. His left hand loosely rested on the wheel, while his right drummed along to the radio on his thigh. The passing streetlights refracted shadows over his face.

Azula was pleased to find that he was just as attractive up close as he was from a distance. When she had ordered him to drive her home she hadn’t really thought he would accept. It had been an impulsive decision on her part, but she was pleased at how it had turned out.

“I’m impressed by how easily you took down that guy back there,” Sokka said. He eased the car through a smooth right turn. Azula noticed how the tendons and muscles of his forearm shifted as he turned the wheel.

“It was child’s play. I lulled him into a false sense of security and then delivered the finishing blow,” Azula replied with a smile. “But thank you.”

_ I may need to dial it back a bit, _ she thought. Men usually didn’t like her analytical side, and most guys probably would be disturbed by how violently she had dealt with her would-be assailant.

Sokka seemed unperturbed. He glanced over at her.

“Are you planning on doing the same to me?” he asked with a sly grin on his face. 

_ That’s unexpected,  _ she thought. Outwardly she returned his smirk with one of her own. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” she answered.

  


* * *

  


Sokka pulled the Audi sedan into a driveway. Azula’s house was medium sized, although Sokka could tell from the size of the neighboring homes that the neighborhood was expensive. The house was modern looking, all sharp angles, metal and glass. The night sky was full of stars, and the soft glow of the moon reflected off of the boxy abode.

Azula hopped out, not looking the least bit intoxicated. Sokka figured that she would have been fine driving home. He exited the vehicle as well. 

Azula walked swiftly towards the house’s rectangular glass door. Sokka started following in her footsteps, but halted abruptly.  _ Better make sure,  _ he thought.  _ I think I know what’s going on here, but I don’t want to presume. _

“So should I call an Uber or what?” he asked, trying not to sound hopeful. 

Azula stopped and turned around, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Get over here before I lose my temper, Sokk-a.” She emphasized the first part of his name. Sokka winced.  _ Did I really say ‘like the wool things you put on your feet’,  _ he wondered.  _ Well better get a move on before she changes her mind.  _

He walked purposefully to the door, moving through Azula’s space to enter her house. She smelled sweet and a little smoky.

“Nice place you got he-”

Sokka was cut off by Azula’s lips crashing into his. As he tried not to fall over his brain seemed to shut down. The two stumbled into a tastefully furnished living room and ended up entangled on an expensive-looking couch. 

_ I really hope she isn’t a serial killer,  _ Sokka thought.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing. Thanks for reading!

Azula woke up with the sunrise. She had long ago forced her circadian rhythm into submission, and as a result never needed an alarm. The rays of sunlight lancing through the open window in her bedroom helped as well. 

As Azula shifted to get out of bed, a heavy weight snaked around her bare waist and prevented her from moving. Looking down she saw a tan and thickly muscled arm grasping her possessively.

Usually Azula scorned affectionate physical contact. She waited for her usual feelings of annoyance to surface and was surprised when they didn’t. _How unusual,_ she thought. _Perhaps I’m ill._ A smile rose to her face as she recalled the events of the previous night. After a brief stay on her couch, she and Sokka had made it into her bedroom. A few rounds of heated lovemaking had followed. 

Azula freed herself from Sokka’s gentle grasp, which caused him to mumble in his sleep. She walked to her closet. She threw on a pair of black yoga pants and a grey crew neck sweatshirt stamped with the red crest of Roku University, her alma mater. Azula bent and picked up her dress from the night before, which had been unceremoniously discarded on the floor.

On the end table next to her bed her phone buzzed. Azula navigated around several of Sokka’s clothes, haphazardly scattered on the crimson carpet of her bedroom. She unlocked her phone and perused her collection of unread texts. One was from her brother.

**Zuzu:** _hey sis, uncle was hoping you could stop by our office sometime this week for tea. ‘family bonding time’ he called it. lemme know what day works for you_

Azula snorted. She didn’t mind spending time with her brother, but her uncle got on her nerves. _All he ever does is drink tea and try to set Zuko up with girls,_ she thought. _I’ll respond to dear Zuzu later._

She opened the group chat she shared with her friends. 10 unread messages, most of them from Ty Lee. Azula scrolled to the bottom of the chat and read the last few messages.

**Ty Lee:** _azula answerrrrr! i called it! mai owes me 5 yuan if you were serious abt bringing the bouncer home_

**Mai:** _Don’t bother answering, I won’t pay either way._

The last message was only a few seconds old. 

**Ty Lee:** _azula you owe me a visit to that new spa remember?? let’s all meet there at 10 and recap the night!!!_

Azula sighed. _I suppose I did promise._ She quickly sent a text agreeing to show up at the spa. Suddenly a snore reminded her that she wasn’t alone.

She observed the man in her bed. He had somehow managed to wrap her silk sheets into a complicated knot between his legs in the night. One muscular arm still reached for her empty side of the bed. His head was covered with one of her maroon memory foam pillows. The ridges of his defined back muscles rose and fell with his breath.

 _Even in his sleep he’s surprisingly endearing,_ she thought. _But now he has to go._

Azula realized that she wanted to get to know Sokka better. He had shown signs of intelligence, despite his atrocious jokes. He hadn’t been intimidated by her physical prowess or her harsh sense of humor. 

Azula calculated for a few seconds and then settled on a course of action. A mischievous grin lit her features.

She walked to Sokka’s side of the bed, grabbed the pillow he was using to shield his face, and then pulled the slumbering man out of the bed onto the floor.

He hit the ground with a loud thud and instantly woke up.

“I didn’t eat the last donut! Plea - Oh hi Azula,” Sokka spluttered. He grinned sheepishly up at her.

She smiled down at him. “Hello Sokka. You have five minutes to be dressed and gone.” Azula traced a sharp fingernail along his defined collarbone. “You should know I enjoyed last night immensely.”

Sokka smiled wider. “Me too.” He jumped up and started dressing himself in his scattered clothing.  
  


* * *

Sokka slid into his weathered boots and clomped towards the front door of Azula’s house. Daylight spilled in through the many windows, illuminating the home’s stylish decor. 

Azula trailed behind him. Sokka realized he didn’t want to leave. _It wouldn’t do to get clingy now buddy,_ he thought to himself. He wasn’t sure whether this was an isolated hookup or the start of something more. _Might as well find out._

As he neared the doorway Sokka stopped and turned around. 

“I… uh… had a really fun time last night and … um … was wondering...,” he rambled.

“Shut up, you idiot,” Azula said. “Give me your phone.”

Sokka instinctively complied with the command. _I never liked being ordered around this much in the army,_ he thought to himself. The fact that an attractive woman was bossing him around instead of a dip-spitting sergeant probably contributed to his new taste for orders.

Azula unlocked his phone, added herself as a contact, then sent herself a text. She moved closer than was necessary and slipped the phone into Sokka’s back pocket. 

Sokka looked into the molten depths of her eyes. She was dangerously attractive, even in the relative disarray of her morning attire. _You’ve got it bad,_ a small voice said in his head.

Azula pressed her soft lips against his cheek, then forcefully pushed him out of her house and slammed the door. It was an impressive feat of strength, considering their relative sizes.

A stupid grin still on his face,Sokka stood still for a few moments. Collecting his thoughts, he pulled out his phone to catch an Uber. He had to get back to the club to grab his abandoned bike. 

A notification announced an unread text. Sokka tapped it impatiently.

**Katara:** _Hey, wanna grab brunch? Cabbage Stand? 9am_

Sokka smiled. It had been a while since he had seen his little sister. He replied with a confirmation and then called an Uber. 

By the time he got back to the club and grabbed his bike it was already 8:30. Sokka settled onto the sleek metallic frame of his motorcycle and headed off to meet his sister.

* * *

  
  


The Cabbage Stand was a small diner tucked off of a small side street. Plush green booths lined the edges of the small restaurant, and an old fashioned jukebox played softly. The sounds of plates and silverware clinking in the kitchen created a soothing ambient sound.

Katara was tucked into a corner booth in the rear of the diner. She waved excitedly when she saw Sokka enter. _Of course he’s wearing that stupid leather jacket_ , she thought with a fond smile. _It makes him look like the school bully from a coming of age movie._

Her brother casually walked to meet her and squeezed his large frame into the booth. 

“Heya sis,” Sokka said happily. A stupid grin was plastered on his face.

Katara returned the greeting, then looked quizzically at Sokka. His hair was disheveled, and his stubble seemed longer than usual. Then she noticed a faint trace of lipstick on his cheek and a conspicuous love bite on the right side of his neck.

Katara crossed her arms with a frown. “So who’s the girl? I know you still aren’t talking to Suki. Is it someone from the club?”

Sokka blushed but tried to play dumb. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said nonchalantly. 

“Sokka, even if I overlooked the lipstick on your cheek, your shit eating grin is a dead giveaway. You only look this happy when you’ve got a new woman in your life,” Katara finished with a huff. 

Sokka chuckled and let out a sigh. “Fine, you’re right. I met someone.”

“I thought so,” Katara returned.

Sokka picked up the laminated menu from the greasy diner table. 

“Sorry Katara, but discussing my love life with my little sister is not something I _ever_ want to do,” he remarked, flipping pages. His face broke out into a mischievous grin. “Especially when much more interesting topics exist… like your love life! Anyone I need to beat up?”

Katara sighed. Zuko, the sales representative from JasmnDragn, had been the only guy she had spoken to in weeks. “Work keeps me too busy Sokka. Not all of us can work 4 nights a week at a club.”

Sokka reached across the table and gave his sister an encouraging pat on the head. “I could set you up with my roommate! He’s almost as much of a workaholic as you are!” he suggested.

Sokka was relieved when Katara just shook her head. _She might hit it off a little too well with Zuko,_ he thought, not for the first time.

Their waitress approached the booth. Sokka ordered a family sized breakfast platter, while Katara got an omelet.

The elderly waitress raised a dubious eyebrow at Sokka’s order. 

“Sir, you are aware that meal feeds 5-6 people, correct?” she asked.

Sokka grinned and patted his stomach. “I sure am. I’ve been told I’m a ‘growing boy’,” he said.

The waitress shook her head and walked away.

Katara giggled. Her brother’s appetite never failed to amaze her.

Before long the food arrived. The siblings brought each other up to speed on their lives and enjoyed each other’s company. While Katara ate small bites of her omelette, Sokka shovelled huge chunks of pancakes and hash browns into his mouth with reckless abandon. 

As the siblings finished their meals and waited for the bill they fell into a companionable silence. 

“We should do this again sometime soon,” Katara said. 

Sokka smiled affectionately at his sister. “Definitely,” he said.

The waitress returned with the bill. She looked at Sokka with a combination of disgust and admiration. The siblings fought briefly over who was going to pay, before Sokka shoved some bills at the waitress. Katara was forced to concede.

The two rose from the booth and exchanged a hug. As they separated, Katara punched Sokka lightly on the arm.

“Be sure to use protection with your new special friend,” she joked.

Sokka’s eyes bugged out of his head. “I never want to hear you say anything like that ever again,” he groaned.

The pair walked out of The Cabbage Stand and into the bright sunshine.

* * *

  
  


After brunch with Sokka, Katara drove back to her small apartment. Driftwood art adorned the many bookshelves that lined the main room of her flat. Wool rugs covered worn hardwood floors.

Katara absently sat down in a dark blue chair. She picked up her acoustic guitar, well worn from frequent use. Picking the strings slowly, Katara mulled over her conversation with Sokka in her head.

She was glad that Sokka had found a new romantic partner. His breakup with Suki had been a messy one, and Katara had felt caught in the middle, playing mediator for her friend and her brother. Sokka had always been charismatic and outgoing, so it made sense that he had rebounded well.

Katara thought about her own lack of a love life and sighed. _I’m not even close to desperate enough to ask for Sokka’s help,_ she thought. Knowing her brother, his roommate was probably just as goofy and over the top as he was. _Maybe I should re-download one of those dumb dating apps,_ she thought with a grimace.

Turning her focus to the guitar, Katara played through several songs. She fingerpicked several melancholy ballads before she set the instrument down. _This is just depressing,_ she thought. Getting up from the chair she stretched her arms over her head. _It’s important to be happy while single in order to make a future relationship work,_ she admonished herself. 

Walking purposefully towards her bedroom, Katara retrieved her teal yoga mat and changed into some workout clothes. Intent as she was on starting a workout, she almost missed her phone dinging. _Probably just a stupid meme from Sokka,_ she thought.

Reluctantly checking her phone, her eyes widened in surprise. It was a text from an unknown number.

**(999)-999-9999:** _Hey, Zuko here! I’d really like to get to know you better. Would you want to grab dinner with me tonight? I’d be happy to pick you up._

A smile broke out on Katara’s face. _‘Hey, Zuko here’? He’s as awkward through text as he is in person._ A memory of kind gold eyes and a sharp jaw surfaced in her mind. Shoving aside the nervous feeling in her gut, Katara typed out a reply agreeing to the date and sending Zuko her address. 

Katara returned to her workout with a smile. Maybe Sokka’s romantic success was contagious.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but the last 3 will be longer. 
> 
> Usual disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks for the reading and for all the comments all.

Zuko was sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the old steamer trunk that served as a coffee table when Sokka reentered the apartment. He watched his friend throw his jacket on a stool in the kitchen. He pressed send on the text he had spent a half an hour drafting. _Here goes nothing,_ he thought.

Zuko put down his phone and looked over at his friend, who seemed to be dancing to an imaginary song while he filled a glass with orange juice from the fridge. 

“You have a good night buddy?” he asked wryly. 

Sokka turned with a large smile on his face. “One of the best, my friend. One of the best.”

Sokka resumed his dancing and chugged the glass of orange juice before placing the empty sink. Zuko, accustomed to his friend’s habits, knew that he would never wash it if not reminded.

“Put it in the dishwasher,” he said in a firm tone. 

Sokka let out an exaggerated sigh, slumped his shoulders in a comical manner, and slouched back to the sink. He put the glass in the dishwasher.

“Whatever, _dude,”_ Sokka said.

Zuko got up from the couch. 

“It’s a beautiful day. Let’s go for a run,” Zuko cajoled. He knew that if he didn’t occupy himself in some way he would just sit by his phone, waiting for Katara’s response.

Sokka fixed his friend with a skeptical look. 

“Cardio? On a Saturday? You’re a madman.”

Zuko tried appealing to his friend’s vanity. “You’ve been looking a little puffy lately, I’m doing you a favor,” he said.

Sokka crossed his arms. “I’ll have you know that the beautiful woman I spent last night with had zero complaints,” he said.

Zuko just waited.

After a few seconds, Sokka broke. “Okay man, let’s go. Gimme a minute to change.”

Zuko was already wearing a pair of short running shorts. Sokka emerged from his room wearing his usual basketball shorts and a homemade cutoff. The friends exited the apartment complex and started jogging. 

Zuko set the pace, as was usually the case when the two friends ran together. Sokka’s broad frame allowed him to excel in the weight room, whereas Zuko’s leaner body gave him an advantage in endurance events. 

The two made a striking pair. Zuko’s sinewy muscles moved with smooth efficiency, his feet floating over the asphalt. Sokka barreled along, muscling through each stride. As the two reached the large park a few blocks from their apartment they shed their sweat soaked shirts, earning a few whistles from some middle aged women out walking their dogs. Zuko ignored the spectators, while Sokka gave an enthusiastic wave. 

The friends continued along the concrete loop that traced the greenery of the park. Zuko slowed the pace a bit and Sokka pulled even with his friend, breathing hard.

“So tell me more man,” Zuko prompted. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

Sokka stopped panting long enough to smile. 

“She’s perfect man, unbelievable really. Some sleazeball tried to take advantage of her at the club and she tricked him - I was going to step in but didn’t need to - and then she was like ‘hiya’ and kicked his ass,” Sokka stopped to gulp in some air. Zuko chuckled at his friend’s over the top description.

“Then she ordered me to drive her home ‘cause she was drunk, and I did, and then we had wild animal sex!” Sokka babbled.

“I’m happy for you buddy, I really am.” Zuko pulled in front of Sokka to get out of the way as a cyclist sped past. _It seems like Sokka’s streak of dangerous women is still going,_ he thought. Sokka’s ex-girlfriend, Suki, was a professional MMA fighter.

The friends hit their usual halfway point and turned around. After a laborious second half of the run, Sokka was exhausted. As the pair returned to their apartment, Sokka collapsed in the entryway, gasping for air.

“That’s… the last… time… you ever convince me to run with you,” he said. 

Zuko casually walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. He was in much better aerobic shape than his friend.

“Wipe yourself down,” he said. “You’re getting sweat everywhere.”

Satisfied that Sokka was at least pretending to dry off, Zuko spread his own towel on the tile floor of the kitchen and began his usual post-run calisthenics routine. After knocking out a few sets of pushups, he moved to sit ups and planks. Wiping sweat from his brow, he moved to the pullup bar he had mounted in his bedroom door. After 20 repetitions he slowly lowered himself to ground. 

Sokka was still on the ground in the entryway, although he had forced himself up into a sitting position.

“I’m going to take the first shower, alright?” Zuko said.

A muffled grunt was the only response he got.

Zuko moved to grab his phone, which was still face down on the couch. _She probably hasn’t responded yet, don’t get your hopes up,_ he cautioned himself. He turned on the phone’s screen with the intention of listening to some music in the shower.

An unread text notification appeared. Zuko tapped it.

**Katara (Cute Doctor):** _I’d love to get dinner! Just let me know what time you were thinking. Here’s my address: 5432 Fire Fountain Ave, Apt. 2_

Zuko smirked. Looks like his exquisitely crafted text had done the job. He sent Katara a reply with a late evening pickup time, then dialed a nice restaurant downtown to make a reservation for two.

By this point Sokka had fully recovered and was walking into his room to grab a foam roller. Sokka heard his friend finalize a reservation for two and stopped, his curiosity piqued. 

“Reservation for two huh? Got a hot date with your uncle?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Zuko smiled. “Yes to the hot date, but not with my uncle,” he replied.

Sokka held up his fist, and Zuko bumped it.

“In that case, I’ll take the first shower. I know you’ll be in there for an hour making sure you smell nice,” Sokka chortled.

Zuko was in much too good of a mood to care. “Go for it.”

He settled onto the couch and turned on the large flatscreen TV. A nature documentary started playing. Stretching his sore muscles, Zuko turned his attention to the unique aquatic fauna off the coast of Whaletail Island.

In the bathroom, the shower sputtered to life. The muffled sounds of Sokka’s off-key singing floated about the narrator’s dulcet tones. Zuko grimaced. 

“Taylor Swift is rolling in her grave right now, bro!” he yelled.

Sokka quickly retorted. “She’s not dead, and my voice is beautiful!”

Zuko laughed and settled back on the couch. _Now I’ve just got to distract myself until it’s time to pick up Katara._

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading.

One 53 minute shower later, Zuko was faced with the most difficult decision of his life. _What the hell am I going to wear?_ he thought, running a hand through his hair. He had already let Katara know that the restaurant they were going to wasn’t formal. In a way that only worsened his predicament. _Suits are easy,_ he thought. _Casual is hard._

Most of the clothes from his closet lay in disarray on top of his maroon comforter. He scowled. _I’ve never had this much trouble dressing myself before._ For a moment he almost considered calling Azula for help. _She’d just make fun of me,_ he decided, dismissing the notion. 

Asking his uncle for advice was off the table as well. _All the man wears is tacky shirts from the 80’s._ Zuko grimaced, recalling the unfortunate results of letting his uncle style his hair before a high school dance. _Uncle can’t help me with this one._

Zuko sighed. He knew what he had to do, but it hurt nonetheless. 

“Hey Sokka, can you come in here for a sec?”

His friend burst into his room almost immediately. Sokka took a glance at the pile of clothes on his roommate’s bed. He grinned.

“What’s up buddy?” he asked.

With his head drooping and his shoulders slumped, Zuko gave up the last of his self-respect.

“I need your help figuring out what to wear tonight.”

Sokka’s grin grew wider. He stroked an imaginary mustache.

“It is good you have come to the master of men’s fashion. Come my young apprentice. Prepare for a masterclass in seduction,” he said in a comically wise voice.

Zuko slapped his face with his palm.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sokka grinned at his handiwork. 

“Here’s a simple trick with button-down shirts: button them up to the lowest button you feel comfortable with, then unbutton one more,” he instructed Zuko.

Zuko just shook his head. He wore a black short sleeved button down shirt, slim dark wash jeans, and a pair of weathered boots he rarely wore. 

“Thanks bud. I’m not sure why I was so stressed about this.”

Sokka clapped his friend on the back. “You really want to impress this girl, that’s all! And you definitely will.”

Zuko checked his watch and started walking towards the door of the apartment as Sokka continued.

“This outfit has the Sokka guarantee! It’s a slam dunk! You’ll get all around the bases! You-”

Zuko cut his friend off with a smile. “That’s enough weird sports-related sexual innuendos for one night Sokka. I need to leave now or I’ll be late.”

Sokka opened the front door to the apartment to allow his friend to exit. “Have a good night buddy! Remember, ease up on the whole dark and brooding thing. It’s only attractive from a distance!”

Zuko grabbed his key fob and left. As Sokka closed the door behind his friend, it let out a loud creak. He opened it and closed it again. Another creak sounded.

Sokka looked at the door and grinned maniacally. “This looks like a job for master repairman Sokka.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Zuko’s black Tesla purred through the city streets of the Caldera. Shadows lengthened in the pre-dusk light. Traffic was sparse, unusual for a Saturday evening.

Zuko had elected to listen to a playlist of his uncle’s favorite music on his way to Katara’s apartment. _Sweet Caroline_ played softly through the car’s speakers, and Zuko found himself humming along. 

His phone’s gps directed him to turn onto a small side street. Zuko depressed the brake pedal, and his car slid to a stop. _Game time,_ he thought. He sent Katara a text letting her know he had arrived.

* * *

Katara walked down the eroded concrete steps that led to her apartment. Her stomach felt a bit strange, and her palms were sweaty. _It’s just a date,_ she thought. 

As her feet hit the last step, she saw her date. He was sitting casually on the hood of his car. Katara took note of his biceps, which stretched the fabric of the shirt he wore. A vein trailed down the sharply defined muscle of his upper arm. The top three buttons of his shirt were open. With the soft light of evening playing on his features he looked even more handsome than she remembered.

Katara swallowed. _Oh Tui, I’m in trouble._ She waved warmly to Zuko as she approached.

Zuko’s face lit up in a grin. He held up his arms invitingly and the two shared a short hug. Zuko smelled like a combination of woodsmoke and ginger. Katara could feel taut core muscles shifting beneath the fabric of his shirt. _I bet I could do laundry on those,_ she thought.

He seemed to look her over, taking in the white slacks and simple navy v-neck she wore.

“You look nice,” he said simply.

Katara smiled. “So do you.”

Zuko held the passenger side door open for her as Katara slid inside of the car. After walking around the front, he hopped in as well. 

“So where are we headed?” Katara asked. “I’m starving.”

One side of Zuko’s mouth lifted in a lopsided grin. 

“It’s a surprise,” he said.

Katara crossed her arms and pretended to pout.

“Fine, keep your secrets,” she scoffed with a smile.

He started the car and peeled out of the quiet side street.

* * *

A short car ride later, Zuko eased into the restaurant’s parking lot. As the couple got out of the vehicle Katara curiously tried to identify where they were.

The restaurant was striking. It was a tiered building, with ornate tile roofs protruding from each floor. The walls were pearly limestone, cut and polished to resemble ice. The overall effect made the building appear like a cross between a pagoda and an igloo. A large wooden sign over the circular entryway was stamped with the restaurant’s name.

Katara squealed with excitement. “I’ve been wanting to try Beni-Hama’s for months! I love the idea of Fire Nation and Water Tribe fusion!”

Zuko smiled at his date’s excitement.

“I hope it’s good, I’ve never been,” he said. 

Katara took his arm, surprising him. She pulled him forward. 

“What are we waiting for then? I told you I was hungry,” she said, still holding onto his arm.

Zuko tried not to look too pleased at the physical contact. _So far so good, he thought._

The couple walked inside and was shown to their table. Lacquered wood walls contrasted sharply with the imitation fur carpets that spotted the floor of the restaurant. Somehow the strange combination worked. 

Zuko pulled out Katara’s chair for her. She smiled up at him.

“Such a gentleman,” she said.

“I’m just a product of my upbringing,” Zuko returned wryly.

A waiter arrived and placed two waters on the white-cloth covered table. Katara took a sip and then looked at Zuko across the table.

“How did you know I was from the Water Tribes?”

Zuko shrugged. “I noticed you had a diploma from Northern University on the wall in your office. Almost all the students there are from the Tribes.”

Katara nodded, seemingly satisfied. Zuko realized the normal thing to do would be to share personal information. 

“I went to the Fire Nation Military Academy for undergrad,” he said. “We were just as homogenous, I think there was one guy from the Earth Kingdom in my entire graduating class.”

Katara’s ears perked up at the information, and started to ask a question when the waiter returned, looking for their orders. 

Hurriedly looking through the menu, Zuko settled on a teriyaki turtle-seal steak. Katara ordered five flavor miso soup and a seaweed salad. 

“Do you want to split an order of sea prune sushi?” she asked him shyly. 

Zuko wasn’t a fan of sea prunes. _I guess I can tough it out for a pretty girl,_ he decided. 

“Sure,” he said. “You may have to eat most of it, sea prunes don’t agree with me most of the time.”

The waiter left with their orders.

“So did you do your mandatory service in the Fire Army or the Fire Navy after graduating?” Katara asked.

Zuko was surprised she remembered their earlier conversation. 

“Neither, actually. I opted for the United Forces.”

Katara chuckled. “What a coincidence, my brother was in the United Forces for a few years. He was just enlisted though, not a fancy officer like you.”

Zuko smiled. “Small world I guess.” 

The waiter chose that moment to show up with their food. The entrees were delicious, although the sea prune sushi was as bad as Zuko feared. Katara laughed at his face when he tried to swallow a whole roll.

“C’mon, they’re good!” she exclaimed with a smile still on her face.

Zuko shook his head. He realized he liked making her laugh. 

Zuko decided to initiate conversation for once. He usually didn’t feel the urge to ask questions of people, but something made him want to get to know Katara better.

“Do you have any other siblings besides your brother?”

Katara shook her head and swallowed another chunk of sea prune. Her upbeat expression dimmed a little.

“Nope. Growing up it was just me, my brother, and my gran-gran.”

Zuko kicked himself for ruining her good mood. In an attempt to salvage the situation he reached across the table and rested his left hand on hers where it lay on the table.

“I’m sorry to hear that. My sister and I were raised by our uncle. He’s great, but nothing can really replace your parents, can it?”

Katara’s smile returned, albeit smaller and sadder than before. She laced her fingers through his.

"Enough depressing talk. How about dessert?” she asked.

Zuko flagged down the waiter. “How do lava cakes sound?”

They were still holding hands, neither wanting to be the first to pull away.

* * *

  
  
While Zuko and Katara were enjoying each other’s company, Sokka was gaining intimate knowledge of his door. His project to grease the squeaky front door had evolved into a full disassembly. The door was off its hinges, flat on the ground inside the apartment. Where the doorknob should have been there was only an empty hole.

“A little WD-40 should do the trick,” he muttered to himself. 

Sokka loved mechanical problems. With Zuko out of the apartment he was happy to indulge himself.

Wiping a greasy rag along the hinges, Sokka smiled to himself. _Maybe I should look into going to school for engineering,_ he thought. _At least mechanic trade school._

Emboldened by his success, Sokka grabbed his phone. He opened his text conversation with Azula. The only message in the conversation was the one she had sent herself. He laughed at what he saw. Azula had sent herself multiple eggplant emojis.

Sokka typed a message then sent it.

**Sokka:** _When can I see you again? You won’t even have to beat up a creep to get my attention_

Not expecting an immediate response, he returned to his work on the door. He was in the process of sanding the bottom of the door to eliminate unnecessary friction when his phone buzzed. Dropping everything, he grabbed it. Azula had responded.

**Azula:** _Gym. Tuesday. 8pm. Don’t be late._

 **Azula:** _Have a good week. Don’t drive any other girls home from the club. I’ll get very jealous._

Sokka smiled. The second text was proof that Azula cared about him, in her own slightly scary way. He returned to his work on the door, intent on finishing before Zuko got home and yelled at him.

* * *

  
  


Zuko’s car pulled in front of Katara’s apartment, stopping in the illumination of a streetlight. Zuko swung his legs out of the vehicle and jogged around to open Katara’s door.

She giggled and took his offered hand. Zuko walked her up the steps to the building’s front door. 

“I had a really great time tonight,” she said. 

Zuko smiled. “Me too,” he said honestly. This was the opposite of his date with Jin. Katara was lively, but not to the point of being overbearing. She was deeply passionate on a variety of subjects, and their conversations had ranged from musical artists to politics. 

_I don’t want this night to end,_ Zuko realized. He wasn’t sure he had ever felt that way before on a date, even with his last serious girlfriend Mai.

Katara was still smiling at him. Zuko moved closer and kissed her when she didn’t move away. She returned the kiss softly before he broke contact. _So much better than Jin or Mai,_ he internally wondered. His lips tingled.

Realizing he was probably grinning like a fool, Zuko forced his features back to their usual stoic expression. 

“I’d love to see you again sometime,” he found himself saying.

“I’d like that too,” Katara said. “Although maybe you should stay away from the sea prunes next time around.”

Zuko grinned and started loping back to his car. 

“Goodnight Katara,” he said.

“Bye,” she replied softly.

Getting into his car, Zuko hit his turn signal and eased onto the road. _I’ve gotta give credit to Sokka,_ he thought. _This outfit worked wonders._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back after a long hiatus, work has been busy to start 2021. Should be able to get this story finished in the next couple weeks. Hope you enjoy!

For both Sokka and Zuko, the next two days passed in a happy blur. Sokka was looking forward to Tuesday night, when he would get to see Azula again. Zuko was just happy that his last date hadn’t been a complete disaster. The friends would often see each other with idle smiles plastered on their faces. Normally the two would have mocked such sappy behavior, but both Sokka and Zuko were self aware enough to realize that any attempted joke would just be hypocritical.

Tuesday evening found both men seated on the large maroon couch that dominated their apartment. Sokka was bent over his laptop, a look of rapt attention on his face. Zuko was slouched in a corner of the large sectional couch, feet propped up. 

Zuko tried to focus on the well worn pages of the paperback he was reading. Unfortunately, the protagonist of the novel was beginning a romance with his love interest. Images of Katara soon supplanted the book’s description of the love interest in Zuko’s mind. 

Shaking his head with a rueful smile, Zuko closed the book. _I guess reading is a lost cause for tonight,_ he thought. _For once Sokka seems more focused than me._ His friend scrolled furiously and typed at a rapid pace.

“What are you up to?” Zuko asked. “Usually you only concentrate this hard when you’re disassembling a toaster or lifting.”

Sokka paused his scrolling, turning to face Zuko. 

“Research,” he stated cryptically.

Zuko crossed his arms.

“Research on what topic?”

Sokka laughed nervously and wiped his palms on his jeans. 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” he said.

Zuko’s curiosity was piqued. He lunged across the couch and grabbed Sokka’s laptop in one smooth motion, ignoring his friend’s protests. Zuko scanned the screen and looked at the search history of the WanShiTong Chrome browser. He began to laugh. Zuko began reading some of Sokka’s recent searches.

“How to tell if she likes you or wants to murder you, mental disorder attraction to dangerous women, active hot female serial killers…” Zuko trailed off, wiping tears from his eyes as he continued to chuckle. “Buddy, you’ve got a serious problem.” 

Sokka stopped grabbing for the laptop and sighed. 

“I really like this girl. I just wish I could read her better. I was looking for tips on reading female emotion and kinda got sidetracked,” he admitted.

Zuko handed the laptop back to his friend and clapped him on the back.

“You should have just asked me!” he exclaimed. “My last serious girlfriend had the emotional range of a stapler and liked to bring knives into the bedroom. And don’t even get me started on my sister. I’ve got plenty of experience with dangerous and possibly pathological women.”

As Zuko finished speaking, a chilling thought ran through his mind. _Sokka’s mystery woman couldn’t be Azula, could it?_ he thought. _There have to be a lot of scary women in a city this big. There’s also no way Sokka would be Azula’s type._ He recalled Azula’s high school boyfriend, Ruon-Jian. He had been a trust fund kid with a passion for designer clothes. _Pretty much the opposite of Sokka,_ he thought. _Never hurts to be safe,_ he thought.

“Hey Sokka, what’s your lady-friend’s name?” Zuko asked.

Sokka smiled. 

“Lady-friend? You sound like your uncle. Her name is-”

Sokka had glanced down at his watch. It was already 8:03 pm. He jumped off the couch and sprinted into his room. Sounds of rummaging soon filled the apartment. 

Several seconds later, Sokka emerged, frantically rubbing deodorant under a loose fitting blue longsleeve shirt while tugging on a pair of shorts. He almost lost his balance before stabilizing and slipping into a pair of sneakers. 

“Sorry buddy, I gotta go! Already late! Talk later!” he yelled as he exited the apartment.

Zuko shrugged and returned to his book. _It doesn’t matter,_ he thought to himself. _It’s too unlikely, and Azula would hate Sokka if she ever met him._

* * *

Fists slammed into the punching bag. Loud reports echoed through the dojo. 

Ty Lee and Mai exchanged nervous glances. Azula was not happy.

Azula continued her assault on the defenseless heavy bag. Finishing with a savage roundhouse kick that left the bag swinging, she turned sharply and grabbed a towel. Looking down at her smart watch she took note of the time. _8:23,_ she thought. _He likely is not going to make an appearance._

As she wiped the perspiration from her face, Azula analyzed her emotions. Surprisingly she realized that she felt let down, even sad. Usually she was the one to stand up men, not the other way around. There was no good reason this should hurt as much as it did.

Suddenly, the light wood paneling of the door to the dojo swung open, and Sokka’s figure burst through. He was panting slightly, indicating that he had run in from the parking lot. 

Azula’s eyes raked his figure quickly. _Even in a simple t-shirt and shorts, he’s surprisingly easy on the eyes,_ she thought. Still angry at Sokka’s late arrival, she quickly turned away and pretended not to notice his entrance. She grabbed a spray bottle from a rack at the far end of the softly lit dojo and proceeded to wipe down the punching bag.

Behind her, Ty Lee’s bright eyes danced between Azula and the newcomer. _Oh, it all makes sense,_ she thought. Ty Lee hated to see her friend unhappy, and knew that Azula was stubborn enough to make this very uncomfortable for both herself and the now sheepishly grinning man. An easy solution flitted through Ty Lee’s mind. She thought for a moment and then committed.

* * *

Sokka entered the dojo at the rear of Bumi’s and took in the scene. Azula was cleaning a large punching bag and seemingly didn’t notice him enter. Off to the left, near a large rack of exercise balls, Sokka recognized Azula’s two friends from the club. 

The gloomy one was scrolling on her phone. The bubbly one, her light brown hair tightly braided, waved enthusiastically and made her way towards him. Sokka gulped and tried to keep his eyes focused on her face. Her form fitting yoga pants and bright pink tank top made the task difficult. 

The woman stopped about 8 inches too close in Sokka’s opinion. She lay a palm on his chest and looked up at him.

“Hi there! I’m Ty Lee! What’s your name, handsome?” she asked, grinning coquettishly.

Sokka smiled back nervously. 

“I’m Sokka,” he said. “Listen, I’m flattered, but I’m sort of here to see Azula.”

Ty Lee leaned in close and whispered in his ear. 

“I know! This is just the best way to get her to move past being angry with you.”

Sokka chuckled. _Seems like Azula has some good friends,_ he thought.

* * *

If she was upset before, Azula was now irate. The sight of Ty Lee moving in on a male that she had claimed was infuriating. _It’s terrible when you can’t trust the people who are closest to you,_ she thought. As she watched, Ty Lee whispered something into Sokka’s ear. He laughed in response.

Azula had seen enough. She took a quick glance at her reflection in the mirrors that lined the dojo, then walked in a clipped stride over to the pair. Neither appeared to notice her approach, which added to her anger. Azula crossed her arms over her chest.

“A truant and a traitor. You two deserve each other,” she said disdainfully.

Ty Lee just smiled and walked towards the exit door of the dojo. 

“C’mon Mai, let’s head out,” she said, waving goodbye to Sokka and Azula. Mai followed wordlessly, texting on her phone as she walked across the polished wood floor. As the two exited the dojo, the worn wooden door smacked shut with a muted thud.

Azula moved closer to Sokka, who was staring at her with a sort of dazed smile. Frowning, she shoved an index finger into his chest, a sharply pointed fingernail leaving an indent in his shirt.

“I instructed you not to be late, and you are. Then you have the audacity to succumb to the advances of my vapid and promiscuous best friend. I’m starting to wonder if you’re worth my time,” she snarled.

Sokka shrugged and shook his head, traces of a smile still on his face.

“Looks like Ty Lee was right,” he said in a wry tone.

Azula bristled. She grabbed a handful of the blue breathable fabric of Sokka’s shirt.

“What was she right about?”

“She said that you were angry at me. She was only pretending to flirt with me to get you to talk to me,” Sokka said. Azula loosened her grip on his shirt. Sokka took the opportunity to gently grasp her shoulders, rigid under her loose fitting crop top.

“I’m sorry I was late. I got caught up talking about you with my roommate.”

Sokka could feel Azula’s shoulders slowly relax, and her eyes lost some of their fury. Her mouth turned upward in a small smirk.

“I’d have trouble believing you, but you’re enough of a romantic that I suspect that actually happened,” she said.

Sokka grinned. 

“And you don’t need to worry about Ty Lee. She’s pretty enough, but she’s got nothing on you.”

 _I may have miscalculated,_ Azula thought. _I overreacted. It’s not like me to get emotional._

She wrapped her arms around Sokka’s broad back, pulling him in for a tight embrace. After a moment he returned the gesture.

“I’m sorry, Sokka,” Azula said. “It’s been a tough week at work, and I was truly disappointed when I thought you weren’t going to show up tonight.” Her voice was muffled, speaking into Sokka’s chest.

Sokka’s left hand began rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

“It’s alright,” he said in a calm tone. “I really wanted to see you too.”

The pair separated. Sokka grinned. 

“You want to grab some late night snacks? Maybe some ice cream? Food always helps me feel better when I’m stressed,” he said, licking his lips.

Azula brushed a loose strand of hair over her ear. She scanned Sokka’s frame suggestively.

“Intriguing. With your build I wouldn’t have guessed that you’d be a stress eater,” she said wryly.

I’d love to get some ‘snacks’ with you,” Azula finished.

Sokka laughed and wrapped an arm around Azula’s shoulders. 

“Let’s go then, no time to waste! Snacks here we come!” he stated exuberantly.

Azula rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. _He may be an idiot, but he’s my idiot,_ she thought.

* * *

As the Jonas Brothers played softly over the stereo, Ty Lee drummed her fingers on the dashboard of her Lexus sedan. From her parking spot in the middle of the gym parking lot she scanned for movement. The fluorescent lights shed a harsh light on the mostly empty lot. 

“This is so exciting! It’s like we’re secret agents on a stakeout mission!” she exclaimed.

Beside her in the passenger seat, Mai sighed. 

“I’m bored. I need to go feed my cats and read my book,” she said in a monotone.

“Maiiiii, come on! When was the last time Azula talked to a guy? This is big for our friend!” Ty Lee continued her surveillance.

The forest green gym doors opened, and two figures walked steadily into the dimly lit parking lot. As they drew closer to Ty Lee’s idling car, she squealed in excitement. 

“Look Mai! It’s Sokka and Azula! He has his arm around her and she’s smiling! They’re so cuuuute!” Ty Lee began bouncing up and down, causing the car to jostle slightly.

Mai looked up from her phone. Azula rarely smiled, and never tolerated affectionate contact.

“Huh, would you look at that,” Mai mused.

The two friends watched as the couple entered Azula’s car together, both smiling.

Suddenly their phones buzzed in unison.

**Azula:** _You fools can leave now. Try to be less conspicuous the next time you spy on someone._

* * *

Back in the apartment, Zuko lay his novel down with a sigh. He had made slow progress, distracted by thoughts of Katara (again) and Sokka’s mystery woman. He sprang up from the couch and loped into the kitchen, flicking a stray grain of rice off of the granite countertop on the way. He opened a cabinet and snagged a glass, filling it from the sink without looking. Zuko drained the lukewarm tap water in a few gulps, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 _Let’s check the internet machine,_ Zuko thought. He snagged his phone from a wireless charging pad next to the sink and turned on the screen. Some texts from Katara awaited him, much to his delight.

**Katara(Cute Doctor):** _so today i had 3 patients compliment the tea we served in the waiting room, i have you to thank for that!_

 **Katara(Cute Doctor):** _also i need to thank you for a great night on saturday. do you want to get together this weekend?_

Zuko grinned foolishly at his phone. Suddenly this week was looking a lot brighter. He typed a response and sent it.

_I’d love to. I’m going to have a busy week, would you be down for something lowkey? I’m thinking we get pizza delivered and watch a movie at my place_

Katara’s response was immediate.

**Katara(Cute Doctor):** _down. i can’t wait to see how the 1% lives! you better clean up for me ;)_

Zuko felt like his smile would split his cheeks as he set his phone down. _Now I’ve just gotta make it through this week,_ he thought. _At least I have something to look forward to._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
